


Broken Glass

by Stormrace



Series: Little Wally [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Female Barry Allen, Female Wally West, Gen, Genderswapped characters, Hurt/Comfort, Litte Wally West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormrace/pseuds/Stormrace
Summary: Wally just wanted to show her aunt the picture she had drawn. She didn't mean to break anything!





	Broken Glass

Wally didn’t mean to bump the table! She had been in a hurry to get the picture she had drawn of Uncle Ira and Auntie Berry and the Flash and her because she remembered now and wanted to show Auntie Berry and have it hung on the fridge with the rest of her pictures! She didn’t mean to bump it! She didn’t mean for the vase full of roses to fall and break!

“Wally?” Auntie Berry called from the kitchen.

She didn’t mean it! She didn’t want Auntie Berry to get mad at her like Mommy and Daddy did when she messed up! She wanted Auntie Berry to like her, but now she wouldn’t because she couldn’t do anything right!

“Wally, what happened?” she could hear Auntie Berry’s footsteps coming closer. She didn’t want to get yelled at! She needed to hide! She couldn’t see anywhere in this room! The bedroom would have somewhere! The bed!

She scrambled underneath the bed and crawled as far under as she could go when she heart Auntie Berry calling her. She tried to keep from crying, because only babies cried, but she couldn’t! Her chin was quivering and her nose was running and tears were dripping down her face! She was crying like a little baby now! Auntie Berry and Uncle Ira were going to be so mad at her!

“Hey,” Auntie Berry’s face appeared upside down at the end of the bed and looked right at her. How had she found her already? “What are you doing under there?”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” maybe apologizing would help make her a little less angry, “I didn’t mean to break it!”

“Oh, it’s okay. I forgive you,” Auntie Berry smiled nicely.

“You do?” why would she? She hadn’t even yelled yet. Or punished her. Maybe she was faking,

“Of course I do, sweetie,” she frowned now, “It was an accident. You didn’t mean to do it.”

“But I broke it!” maybe she didn’t understand, or she hadn’t seen it yet. Wally covered her eyes as she explained, “I broke it and I ruined your flowers! I ruined everything! It’s ruined and we can’t just spend money to the things I’m not careful with!”

Auntie Berry went really quiet. Was it because she was really mad now that she understood just how bad Wally had been? Was she going to yell now?

“Wally,” she peeked through her fingers and Auntie Berry had crawled right up to her underneath the bed! “I’m not mad at you. I promise, I’m not, and I won’t get mad. I don’t care about you breaking my vase. It was just a vase. I am a little scared though. Do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t know if you got hurt. That vase was pretty heavy and the pieces are really sharp.”

“I’m not hurt,” Wally hadn’t meant to scare her.

“Do you think you could come out with me so I can make sure?”

Auntie Berry had promised not to get mad, and she did look a little scared, so Wally nodded and crawled out after her. She let her check for bumps and cuts, but she squirmed a little uncomfortably when she was scooped up and moved onto the bed.

“I’m really sorry,” Wally apologized again, just to be safe.

“Hey, kiddo, you don’t have to be sorry anymore. I’m just glad that you aren’t hurt. And you know what?”

“What?”

“Even if that vase had cost a zillion trillion dollars, I wouldn’t be mad at you. Because you are more important to me than some broken glass. You are priceless to me. You don’t ever have to worry about getting in trouble for accidents when you’re with me.”

She wasn’t in trouble! Auntie Berry wasn’t mad at her or going to yell at her! Wally squeezed her arms around her new auntie as tight as she was able. She felt like she could burst when she felt her squeeze returned just as tight.

Auntie Berry was the second best person in the entire world!

END


End file.
